Czego się boi Severus Snape
by Eunika
Summary: No właśnie, czego się boi tajemniczy SS? Uwaga na lekki non canon i młodych Potterów i Weasleyów.


Pierwszy raz w swoim, nie najłatwiejszym przecież, życiu Severus Snape stanął twarzą twarz z tremą. Zawsze w duchu śmiał się z tych, którym trzęsły się ręce, czy to przed najróżniejszymi egzaminami, jeszcze w szkole, albo chociażby jakimiś wystąpieniami czy choćby przed spotkaniem z Czarnym Panem. Nie żeby się nigdy się nie bał, ale trema była mu całkowicie obca.

Natomiast teraz siedział w swoim gabinecie jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, zgarbiony, oddychając głęboko i starając wyprowadzić się z tego, zaiste denerwującego, stanu. Żeby on, Severus Snape, obawiał się pierwszej lekcji w tym roku jak jakiś żałosny młody nauczyciel?

Właściwie to perspektywa nauczania bliźniąt Ronalda Weasleya wcale go tak nie przerażała. Wcześniej miał już do czynienia z dziećmi młodych Weasleyów, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że lekcje w wykonaniu Freda i Katie, pociech jednouchego rudzielca, były prawdziwą męczarnią. Severus ze wściekłością wspominał wybryki tej pary, która często przechodziła własnego ojca.

Kiedy te dwadzieścia kilka lat temu ujrzał po raz pierwszy Harry'ego Pottera, zalęknionego, wychudzonego, z zielonymi oczami Lily za źle dopasowanymi okularami, poczuł mściwą satysfakcję. Miał dziwne wrażenie, jakby obserwował Jamesa Pottera, tyle że pozbawionego wszelkich luksusów i rozpieszczających rodziców. Severus mógł mu się odpłacić za te całe siedem lat katuszy i upokorzeń spowodowanych przez jego ojca. Pięknym za nadobne.

Ale teraz sytuacja się odwróciła. To on miał dług u Pottera. I to olbrzymi dług.

Widział całą tę trójkę, rozwrzeszczaną i rozwydrzoną, gdy swobodnie, bez lęku towarzyszącego normalnym pierwszorocznym, wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali. Stanęli obok siebie w pierwszym rzędzie, zupełnie nie słuchając, co ma do powiedzenia Neville Longbottom (swoją drogą kto taką ofiarę zrobił nauczycielem?) o Ceremonii Przydziału. Może tylko ta mała Weasley słuchała, ale obaj chłopcy dokładnie lustrowali ciało pedagogiczne, ośmielając się nawet pomachać do Hagrida, który odpowiedział im tym samym.

W tym momencie Severusa nagle dopadły wątpliwości. A co jeśli któreś z nich trafi do Slytherinu? To wprawdzie niemożliwe i Weasleyowie, i Potterowie mają Gryffindor we krwi, ale przecież Dumbledore mu kiedyś powiedział, że Harry Potter nie trafił do jego domu na swoje własne, wyjątkowe życzenie. Zresztą przy tych małych potworach, Harry Potter zachowywał się na pewno w miarę przyzwoicie. Wszedł do sali cichy, niepozorny i w tym momencie Severus musiał przyznać rację Dumbledorowi – coś rzeczywiście działo się w domu Harry'ego Pottera.

Gdyby Severus był wierzący, mógłby modlić się o to, aby żadne z nich, a zwłaszcza Potter Junior, nie trafiło do Slytherinu. Ale, jako że wierzącym nie był, mógł tylko obserwować, nerwowo przełykając ślinę.

Cała trójka trafiła do Gryffindoru. Wprawdzie na głowie Jamesa, jak się okazało po przeczytaniu jego nazwiska, Tiara Przydziału siedziała dosyć długo i najwyraźniej biła się z własnymi myślami. Jednak najwidoczniej gryfońska strona charakteru chłopca wygrała i po chwili dzieciak biegł do stołu Gryffindoru, gdzie został przywitany gorącymi wiwatami i okrzykami.

Gdy stoły uginały się już od znakomitych potraw, Severus wyczuł na sobie wzrok Pottera. James Potter siedział wyprostowany i uśmiechał się złośliwie. Poprawił okrągłe okulary, które zasłaniały mu oczy. _Zielone _oczy.

„Butne, harde i bezczelne" doskonale oddawało charakter całej tej trójki. Oczywiście Severus nie szczędził uwag na ich temat już przy uroczystej uczcie, został jednak surowo skarcony przez McGonagall, która stwierdziła, że te monstra zachowują się dokładnie tak samo jak wszystkie inne dzieci. Snape prychnął w odpowiedzi, przez co tego samego wieczoru, Minerwa poprosiła go „na minutkę" do swojego gabinetu, gdzie szeroko i długo wyłożyła mu, z jakich to względów ma nie „dręczyć" lwiątek.

Severus rzecz jasna nie przejął się tymi słowami – to będzie już trzecie pokolenie Potterów żyjące z nim w niezgodzie, po co niszczyć tę piękną tradycję? Zwłaszcza, że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty „grzecznie traktować", jak to ujęła Minerwa, tych małych łobuzów. A Weasleyowie? Ci dokonali już wyboru. A w końcu przyjaciele naszych nieprzyjaciół są naszymi nieprzyjaciółmi, jak głosiło stare ślizgońskie przysłowie.

Lekcję z pierwszorocznymi Gryfonami miał dopiero w piątek, więc przez cały tydzień nie zaprzątał sobie głowy podobnymi sprawami. Dopiero jednak czwartkowego wieczoru zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.

Bo sytuacja była poważna. Jak miał się zachować? Co z długiem? Czy ignorować Pottera, czy traktować go jak tego poprzedniego? Na dodatek to nie był już ten sam wystraszony, skrzywdzony dzieciak, ale pyszny i zarozumiały smarkacz, który z pewnością jest na tę okazję doskonale przygotowany.

Ważne jest nie dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Można udawać wściekłego, ale nigdy nie można wybuchnąć na tyle, aby chłopak poznał jego prawdziwe uczucia. Severus westchnął. Musi być odważny. Jak Gryfon.

James był doskonale przygotowany. Przynajmniej psychicznie. Pomimo solennych obietnic tacie, nie zamierzał „grzecznie traktować", jak to tata ujął, profesora Snape'a. Musi być drapieżny. Jak Ślizgon. Wprawdzie tata zapewniał go o niezwykłej odwadze i szlachetności człowieka, po którym Al otrzymał drugie imię, ale wojna się już skończyła, a rozmawiając z nim o Snape'ie każdy albo rozglądał się z przestrachem, albo z nienawiścią kręcił głową, wzdrygając się i mamrocząc coś o „przebrzydłych nietoperzach".

Jamie zdołał się już przekonać, jak trafne jest to określenie. Nawet siedząc daleko za stołem, Snape przypominał nietoperza. Każdy jego ruch, sposób, w który jadł, każdy grymas niesamowicie rozśmieszał Jamesa.

W piątek wstali z Artiem wyjątkowo wcześnie, mimo że przed eliksirami czekała na nich jeszcze transmutacja. Nie potrafili dłużej spać, zbliżająca się powoli lekcja napawała ich jakimś dziwnym entuzjazmem.

Jane oczywiście okropnie marudziła i narzekała, fukając jak ruda kotka i marszcząc śmiesznie brwi.

- To karygodne! – oznajmiła, gdy tylko zapoznali ją ze swoim pomysłem. – To wasz pierwszy tydzień w Hogwarcie, a wy już pakujecie się w jakieś kłopoty!

Nie próbowali jej nawet przekonać, że nie robią nic złego. I tak postawiłaby na swoim. Jednakże teraz łaziła z nimi krok w krok, węsząc i spoglądając na nich podejrzliwie, wszelkie ich wymiany spojrzeń interpretując jako zakodowane informacje.

Gdy tylko skończyła się lekcja transmutacji, pobiegli do lochów, lekceważąc przerwę, na której zwykle przodowali w rozrabianiu. Weszli do komnaty i usiedli w pierwszej ławce. Wyjęli podręczniki, wszystkie składniki i siedzieli w milczeniu, wpatrując się w czarną tablicę.

- Co panowie tu robią? – Ciemna sylwetka Mistrza Eliksirów wychynęła z mroków, a chłopcy gwałtownie obrócili głowy. Potem wymienili spojrzenia i natychmiast wstali.

- My, proszę pana, czekamy na lekcję – odparł grzecznie James. – Jeżeli przeszkadzamy, możemy opuścić komnatę.

- Bardzo przepraszamy, nie chcieliśmy – dodał zakłopotanym tonem Artie.

Severus Snape zadrżał. Czy to jakieś kpiny?

- Po prostu nie możemy się doczekać lekcji eliksirów… Tyle o nich słyszeliśmy! – rozmarzył się Potter. – To bardzo dobrze, że nie ma tu głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami! My na pewno docenimy piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary!

- Delikatną moc płynów, które płyną poprzez żyły człowieka – tym razem pałeczkę przejął Weasley, kontynuując, ku wściekłemu przerażeniu Severusa – aby oczarować umysł i… oczarować umysł i… i….

Wymienił szybko spojrzenie z Jamesem.

- Usidlić! – podpowiedział głośnym szeptem James, a Artie natychmiast się zreflektował.

- Oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły! – dokończył radośnie.

- A nauczymy się, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę?

- Albo uwarzyć chwałę?

W końcu Severus opanował się. Powstrzymał ceglasty rumieniec, cisnący mu się na twarz, i zmrużył oczy z nienawiścią.

- Sądzę, że Gryffindor straci dziś dużo punktów. Jakim prawem obaj…

- A może chociaż powstrzymać śmierć? Bardzo nam na tym zależy!

- W końcu nie jesteśmy bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle musi pan nauczać! Mimo wszystko Severus Snape czuł, jakby odebrano mu fragment siebie, zbezczeszczono coś, co od wieków należało do niego, coś niepowtarzalnego, z czego był dumny. Teraz miał natomiast wrażenie, że jego ukochana przemowa, którą recytował z lubością co rok, brzmi idiotycznie i żałośnie, wcale nie tak groźnie, jak sobie niegdyś zaplanował. Natomiast te dwa małe szczeniaki, które odważyły się naruszyć prywatność Severusa, muszą pożałować.

Teraz przynajmniej nie trzeba przejmować się żadnym długiem.

- Co…

- Jeżeli chce pan spytać – przerwał mu od razu mały Potter – co wyjdzie, jeśli się doda sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu, to my już znamy odpowiedź!

- Wyjdzie Wywar Żywej Śmierci! – zawołał wesoło Weasley.

Odwrót! Odwrót natychmiast! Severus odwrócił się szybko, zapominając nawet o załopotaniu swoją szatą, i pobiegł w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do jego prywatnego laboratorium.

- Profesorze! Niech pan profesor zaczeka! – James i Artur rzucili się za Mistrzem Eliksirów.

- My wiemy, gdzie szukać bezoaru!

Potter złapał Snape'a za skraj szaty, Severus potknął się o róg mijanej pędem ławki i upadł na posadzkę.

Leżał jak długi, oddychając ciężko.

Dopadli go, nie przestaną się pewnie nad nim znęcać. Mógłby właściwie wstać, ale jaki to ma sens, skoro oni i tak…

- Ups! – James wymienił spojrzenie z Artiem.

- Zostawcie mnie! – wycharczał Severus.

- Co z nim teraz zrobimy? – zapytał Artie Jamesa, lekceważąc jęki Severusa.

James podrapał się po głowie.

- No nie wiem. No, bo możemy po prostu uciec. Albo pobiec po pomoc, bo się „profesor wywrócił i leży". Albo – oczy Gryfona zabłyszczały złowrogo – możemy go dobić!

Artur cofnął się wystraszony.

- Jim, co ty gadasz? Chyba nie chcesz… - spojrzał na Severusa, potem znów na Pottera i przełknął ślinę. – Nie, ty oszalałeś, naprawdę!

Potter nadal patrzył na Severusa oczyma wilkołaka, który dostrzegł zwierzynę, łatwy, smaczny łup i teraz czai się w zaroślach.

- Artur, chodź – powiedział cichym, niskim głosem.

- Ty… na serio zwariowałeś! – wybełkotał Weasley. Następnie odwrócił się i uciekł.

Severus został sam na sam z wnukiem swojego dawnego najgorszego wroga, z synem Harry'ego Pottera, który ocalił magiczny świat przed zagładą. Niewysoki, jedenastoletni chłopiec stał nad nim z różdżką, patrzył na niego niewinnymi oczami Lily, w których nigdy nie dostrzegł tak niebezpiecznego błysku.

Severus Snape wiele razy znalazł się w trudnych sytuacjach, kilka razy Voldemort prawie wykrył jego zdradę, niegdyś o mało co nie wykrwawił się na śmierć przez ogromnego węża, a teraz zagrażał mu mały jedenastolatek.

Severus czuł, nie wiadomo dlaczego, jakąś przemożną niemoc, która uniemożliwiała mu jakikolwiek ruch, jak gdyby ktoś rzucił na niego zaklęcie paraliżujące. Jego los był całkowicie zależny od tego, jak się zdawało, nieszkodliwego chłopczyka.

- Teraz się policzymy – głos chłopca był dziwnie zachrypnięty.

James Potter podniósł różdżkę…

Severus Snape obudził się zlany potem. Odetchnął głęboko i usiadł na łóżku. Przymknął oczy. To tylko sen. Tylko sen. Tylko głupi koszmar.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła trzecia w nocy. Poczuł ciążący mu gdzieś niedaleko żołądka kamień. Jeszcze siedem godzin. Dokładnie o dziesiątej będzie musiał sprostać bandzie pierwszorocznych Gryfonów, której przewodzi mały James Potter.

_To tylko sen. _


End file.
